


Transparent Lies

by Bloominglavenders



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Choking, Degradation, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Sub Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloominglavenders/pseuds/Bloominglavenders
Summary: Dream and George's relationship had been rocky ever since cheating accusations surrounded Dream. When Dream confronts Geosquare, they do a lot more than fight.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Geosquare (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 105





	Transparent Lies

**Author's Note:**

> (will be immediately deleted if ccs request)

“Dream, everyone knows you didn’t cheat, including me.” George’s reassurance wasn’t enough to fill the pit in Dream’s stomach, instead, the writing guilt only multiplied. For the past half hour, Dream had strengthened the suffocating hold of his web of deceit. Excuse after excuse, he had fed the lies to George, and the rest of his supporters, on a golden platter of much too opulence to refuse. 

With the weight of his lies, the sunlight leaching into his living room became scorching, the air floating around the crimson couch became thin, and the concrete walls became concaved. He wanted to drop his disguise, he wanted to be seen again, but he knew if he revealed the truth of what he did to George; their relationship would be stripped of trust, and if he revealed the truth to his fans; his career would be purged of support. 

“Thanks, Georgie.” Dream pasted a smile onto his face that didn’t reach his eyes. “I’m pretty tired, I’m gonna take a nap.” He ruffled George’s dark chocolate hair before retreating upstairs to their shared room. 

The bare white walls and their plain white bed and comforter reflected the new nature of their apartment. Dream immediately collapsed on the bed that rested in the middle of the unembellished room. George’s familiar scent snagged on Dream’s senses; the scent was supposed to his sanctuary, his comfort, his savior, but instead, the scent sparked remembrance of his sins. The sharp contrast punctured his gut, and anger leaked from the wound. 

His fury was a parasite, barrelling through his once logical mind: senselessly searching for an escape. Geosquare’s name stormed into his mind. He realized this was all Geosquare’s fault. Geosquare’s attempt at exposure had transformed Dream into a stranger in his own home; Geosquare had forced him to alienate himself from George. One video from Geosquare completely dismantled the comfort Dream naturally felt with George; one video from Geosquare caused Dream to enveloped his face in an irremovable mask.

‘Meet me in the Walmart parking lot, I’m gonna beat your ass.’ He sent the message to his new enemy.

-

As Dream exited his parked car, his eyes hunted for Geosquare. His target was quickly identified, Geosquare’s tall form leaned against a nearby light pole. Fluorescent light cascaded across Geosquare’s face. His pale skin and dark hair reminded Dream of George, but harsh shadows cut across his enemy’s face where feathered darkness would lay on George’s. George was a soft lullaby, and Geo was a screeching yell. 

Darting across the empty parking lot, Dream Greeted Geo with a punch in the jaw. “Fuck you,” Dream spat. His hit launched the pair into a string of hits, and dodges, and shoves, and slaps. Their movements flowed from one to the next like water; any critically hard blows were dodged, and lesser shoves were answered with equal force. The rare moments when Geosquare’s calloused hand struck Dream, he felt electricity run across the point of contact. Dream felt his face fall into a careless smile for the first time since his suffocating mistake.

Geosquare smashed Dream’s body against a light pole. “I see you,” Geosquare panted, pinning Dream to the pole with a hand around his neck. 

Dream thrashed, but Geosquare’s hold remained firm. “The fuck you don’t.” Sweat shimmered above his stitched brows.

“You can hide from everyone else, but not me. You’re a dirty cheater.” Geo tilted Dream’s neck so he could meet his scornful gaze. “Admit it, Dream.”

Widening his eyes, Dream felt transparent. “You…” Dream’s voice wobbled with his faltering confidence. The delicate disguise Dream had adorned disintegrated under Geo’s gaze: he was seen. Crimson burned his cheeks. “Fuck you, stop trying to undo me.” Dream attempted to mend his faulty defense; he compelled his face back into his dark frown. 

“Are you scared, Dream?” Geo tilted his head, studying Dream’s leaf green eyes. Geo’s every touch ignited a fire in Dream that George’s softness never could. 

“Yes.” Dream attacked Geosquare once more, but this time lips struck lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached the end, i'm so very sorry


End file.
